1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candles and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective free-standing fragrance candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candles have been known and used for centuries. In many cultures they were once a major source of nighttime illumination. With the advent of kerosene and whale oil lamps and of gas light, and more recently of incandescent, fluorescent and other modern forms of illumination, candles have become less important sources of light for "serious" purposes but are still valued for the qualities of their light that are variously described as "soft" and "warm". Thus they are popular as sole or auxiliary sources of light during evening meals, certain holiday celebrations, etc.
Recently candles have been developed that appeal to the olfactory as well as the visual sense. Such candles incorporate fragrance oil and when burned release a scent containing various "notes" depending on the composition of the fragrance oil. There is virtually no limit to the number of fragrances that can be released in this way, and fragrance candles have become a popular adjunct to parties and similar festive occasions.
Conventional fragrance candles have serious drawbacks that both increase their cost and limit their appeal. The incorporation of fragrance oil into a candle in a quantity sufficient to ensure an abundant release of fragrance makes the candle tacky or oily and generally messy and disagreeable to the touch and deprives the candle of sufficient structural properties to enable it to resist damage and stand freely. Conventional fragrance candles are therefore protected and supported by rigid, nonflammable, sometimes decorative containers of various kinds, typically made of glass or another ceramic material.
This naturally adds substantially to the cost of material, shipping and storage. For example, shipping costs normally depend on weight, volume, or both (as well as on other factors). The addition of a glass container for each candle increases both weight and volume to a substantial degree and therefore makes the shipping of fragrance candles much more expensive than the shipping of ordinary unscented candles. In principle the glass container could be dispensed with by shipping the candles in a refrigerated shipping container, but refrigerated shipments entail additional expense and are by no means a total solution to the problem, because the candles must be capable of warehousing and ultimate use at room temperature.
At room temperature, particularly during the summer, fragrance candles become so soft that they lack sufficient structural properties to stand freely. If deprived of the support of a container they become misshapen and essentially unacceptable to consumers.